A Plan for the Lovebirds
by Sashahp
Summary: Will Hermione's little crush ever blossom into reality? It just may... Read more to find out! A sweet little Fremione one-shot! :D
**Hi everyone! This is my third fanfic, and second one-shot of date. This Fremione one-shot is as per the pairing request of** **PotterWatchBrigade** **as the 50** **th** **reviewer of my Dramione story, The Destined Match. If you haven't yet checked it out, then please do so from my profile! Hope you enjoy my first Fremione one-shot! Thank you! :)**

 **All the characters belong to the wonderful author of the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine. ;)**

* * *

Hermione was very, very frustrated. Not only had Draco Malfoy, her annoying friend of four years, told her that she had to find herself a boyfriend, but had also suggested that he would gladly take up the job of finding her one. She had told him to stop being a brat and had come straight home.

Hermione sighed. She knew Draco was just worried for her, as were Harry, Ron, Ginny and many others. But she couldn't be forced to have a boyfriend! All her friends were happy with one of their own, and as much as it hurt Hermione to see that she was the only one among her friends who did not have a significant other, she would never admit it out loud.

She put out the light and snuggled into the comfort of her soft bed, trying to get some sleep before the Sunday Weasley brunch the next day, and, also before one certain Weasley made his way into her mind.

* * *

Hermione awoke fresh and energetic the next morning, excited to meet all her friends. An hour before the brunch, she picked out her outfit, shoes and accessories. She put on some light, natural make-up to go with her dress. Finally, she was ready. After surveying herself in the mirror and convincing herself that she looked good, Hermione flooed to The Burrow.

The place was alive, bustling with people. As soon as she stepped through the fireplace, she was greeted with a huge hug from Molly Weasley.

"Hermione! So good to see you, dear!" she said, a wide smile gracing her features.

Hermione smiled at the Weasley Matriarch. "It's lovely to see you as well, Mrs Weasley."

"Look at you!" Mrs Weasley said. "You're a lot thinner than I saw you last week! You have to keep up with your meals dear. But don't you worry. We'll have you all nice and fat when you lea- " she stopped, as a loud bang came from the backyard. She sighed. "Hermione, help Fred and George set up the tables in the backyard, will you dear?" she asked. "They're always breaking something or the other."

Hermione smiled nervously at the mention of seeing Fred.

"O-of course, Mrs Weasley. Yeah.." she said, and made the way to the backyard, missing Molly Weasley's mischievous grin.

Hermione had always had a little crush on Fred, ever since he had given her that white rose that he had claimed to have grown himself. She still wasn't sure why he had given her the rose, but ever since that moment, she had felt herself grow attached to him. But he had shown no sign of ever liking her back. Not once had she noticed anything like that. She smoothed out her dress, and walked to where Fred and George were making the tables crash over and over again.

It was George who first saw her. He set down one of the tables with his wand and approached Hermione, giving her a huge hug.

"Ah! Mione! It's been ages! I mean, Fred here was so worried that –"

"Shut it Georgie," Fred managed to clamp his hand onto his brother's mouth.

Hermione found her lips taking the form of a little smile as Fred pushed his brother away from the garden.

"Alright, alright, I'll go!" George said, pretending to be hurt. "You know Freddie, you could just tell her and get thi-"

"Just go!" Fred snapped at his brother.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" George said, putting his hands up in mock defense.

Hermione laughed at their exchange, but her mind was busy analysing what George had been saying to Fred. What did he want Fred to tell her? Maybe….. just maybe…. No.. She sighed. Fred could never like her. But still, there was a –

"Hello?! Earth to Hermione!" Fred called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh.. uh, sorry." Hermione said, her cheeks turning a slight tinge of red. Fred laughed.

"Okay," he said, suddenly putting on a very serious face, very different from his usual funny one. "Uh.. so Hermione, I've been meaning to talk about this for a long time but, uh… I –"

"Fred! Fred Weasley, you come here!" Percy Weasley said, coming out into the garden as Fred groaned. Hermione's heart was beating so fast, and at that moment, she really didn't care about breaking Percy's neck.

"What is it Perce?!" Fred asked, obviously disappointed by his brother's intervention. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I need to talk to you about the parcel I just received filled with dungbombs." Percy said, staring sternly at his brother.

"What?! I didn't– Hey Perce, just let go, ugh! Hermione we'll finish this talk later, okay?" he said to her.

Hermione nodded. Was Fred going to talk to her about what she thought he was?

"Hermininny! Ah, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione smiled and turned to face her friend.

"I've told you not to call me that, Drakie-poo." She said, sticking out her tongue.

He glared at her. "Ugh, don't call me that. Anything else is better."

"Okay then, how about ickle -"

"So anyways," he interrupted, not wanting to hear another nickname for him. "The reason I'm here, is Hermione, I've found you someone!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Draco cried. "And he's been eyeing you whenever you've been with him, I've noticed, trust me!"

"Ok, ok calm down Draco. Who is this guy?"

"Oh it's one of the twins," Hermione felt her heart leap out. "Fred." He said, smiling.

"And you say he's been _eyeing_ me?" she asked interestedly.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely. And I know you fancy him too."

"H-how did you… I, no, I…" she stammered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Okay, yes. I like him." She admitted.

"AH-HA!" George's voice resounded through the garden.

Hermione turned around, shocked to see him there. "What are you-? What the heck?!" she asked, as she saw Molly, Percy and George come out from behind a bush.

"It's called a plan." Draco said simply.

"What sort of plan?" Hermione asked, the heat rising up to her cheeks.

"I think, it's actually pretty clear." Percy said.

"Oh, yeah." Molly said. "Absolutely."

"It's obvious from the looks that you give each other." Percy said.

"W-what's obvious?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering.

"That you two like each other." Draco said, smirking his triumphant Malfoy smirk. "We set you up. Now, for the interesting part." He said, and George and Percy gestured to Fred, who was coming out of The Burrow, appearing completely puzzled. "Hey, Perce you said that you'd be-" He stopped in his tracks, surprised at the gathering. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Okay, Freddie, my lad, let me tell you. We know you like Hermione, and you perhaps weren't going to tell her for ages. So we-"

"I was going to tell her a while ago!" Fred protested. "You were the ones who-"

"Yeah, well, we like having things our own way." Draco interrupted.

"Yeah, we didn't know you had the nerve to pluck up some courage and say it." George said.

"So you did this?! I could have told her I like her on my own, I didn't-"

"Either ways, that's what happened, so just shut up and kiss her." No one expected to hear this coming from Percy Weasley's mouth, but that's what happened.

For once, Fred stared at his brother open-mouthed.

"Oh go on, Weasel," Draco said, using the nickname he reserved for every Weasley(except Molly and Arthur, of course), but especially Ron. "Do you not have the dare?" he asked, taunting him. "She said she likes you too."

Fred turned to Hermione. "You did?!" he asked, a mix of surprise and joy dancing across his eyes.

Hermione nodded, all the while looking at her feet.

"Oh come on, Weasel, are you a man or not?" Draco asked, knowing that this would get the task done.

Hermione's heart, meanwhile, was beating faster than ever. Not only had Fred admitted that he liked her, but he would also apparently kiss her! Although she didn't want to kiss him in front of so many people, the chance was too good to pass up.

In one swift movement, Fred was in front of her. He captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss, letting out all his emotions into that kiss. Hermione gasped at the contact, but quickly went along with it, wanting to do the thing she had yearned to do for so many long days.

There were cheers all around, and apparently, Fred and Hermione owed them all a treat, as they had 'helped them get together', as they said.

"Come on, people, let's go celebrate inside!" Draco said, clapping his hands, leading everyone back to the house. As Hermione was about to follow, Fred caught her hand and pulled her towards him.

"W-what is it?" Hermione asked, blushing a little.

"I just… I'm so glad I finally told you Hermione." Fred smiled.

"Me too." Hermione smiled back.

"Oi lovebirds!" Ron's voice floated to them. "I just heard the news! Stop making out and come sit with us!"

Blushing slightly, Hermione linked her arm with Fred's as they entered the Burrow, ready for the enormous meal Molly Weasley had prepared for them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **And just so you know, I'm not very much of a Fremione fan, and this one-shot may not just be what you expected. Sorry if I disappoint you!**


End file.
